Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02
||publisher = Ubisoft|designer = Ubisoft Studios}} Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the second Greatest Hits game in the series, the game is set to be released on April 7th, 2020 worldwide. It is the sequel to Just Dance: Greatest Hits. The game includes songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018, Just Dance 2019, and Just Dance Wii U, with 38 songs. It is the first game to be released for the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Google Stadia, as well as being the first game to not release on the Xbox 360 since Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance On Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 runs on Just Dance 2014 (Wii only), Just Dance 2019 and Just Dance 2020’s properties respectively and skip Just Dance 4-2018’s properties. Changes or Differences * Alternate routines and World Dance Floor are not present. *The normal mode feedback show up in a font, which is named Avenir Heavy Bold. The kids mode's counter font's name is Pusab, which is well known for it's use in the video game, Geometry Dash. *The Mojo Coins are displayed on the screen as "GreatHits2". *Every song‘s pictograms styled to look like modern pictograms, for example, routines with the old arrows telling you to walk forward and backward are replaced with the new arrows. **This is not the case for certian Just Dance Unlimited songs, Just Dance 2018 songs, and obviously, Fire on the Dancefloor. *A bunch of diagonal lines are added to the 7th-Gen versions. *''Disturbia'' and Electric Boy are covered, unlike thier initial appearance in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. * Co-op mode are present. Track List Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 has 43 songs: *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A “#” indicates that this song’s difficulty and/or effort has been altered from its original game. *A (U) indicates that this song is unlocked with the use of a code with buttons. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Trivia *Menu sound effects from Just Dance 2020, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 3 are used respectively. **Also, the menu music is the one from Just Dance 2, but remixed by TikTok user Matthew Duffy. * On the North American cover, only dancers from Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance Unlimited are featured. ** Also, the dancers have a different color scheme. * The codes for the unlockable songs are displayed below: ** Circus code: X-B-Y-A-X-B-A-Y and LUP-UP-DOWN-DOWN-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT ** One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) code: X-B-B-X-Y-Y-A-A and UP-DOWN-DOWN-UP-RIGHT-RIGHT-LEFT-LEFT ** Don’t Worry code: X-X-B-B-B-Y-A-Y-A and RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-DOWN-UP-DOWN-UP ** Break Free code: Y-X-B-A-B-Y-X-A and LEFT-UP-UP-RIGHT-DOWN-DOWN-RIGHT-LEFT ** All About Us code: A-Y-A-Y-B-X-B-X and UP-RIGHT-UP-LEFT-DOWN-RIGHT-DOWN-LEFT *** NOTE: The button codes will not work on the Xbox One versions due to it’s different arrangement with buttons and the letter code listed is exclusive for 8th-Gen consoles. * All of the Just Dance 4 songs that were also DLCs on Just Dance 2014 or were on Just Dance Wii U (except for Die Young and Moves Like Jagger) use their original squares instead of the updated ones. * If saved data from the previous Just Dance games is found by Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02, one is able to unlock the following avatars: ** Wild Wild West (P3) ** We Can’t Stop ** Addicted To You ** Lean On (P2) * The game replaces Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2. * Even though the cover says "Hits from Just Dance 4-2018", the game also includes one songs from Just Dance Wii U, one song from Just Dance 2019. * Electric Boy uses the cover version by Hit The Electro Beat, but the artist is mistakenly credited as KARA in-game. * Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the first game to not be released on the Xbox 360 since Just Dance: Greatest Hits respectively. Gallery Game Files feedback_gold_jd2019.png|''YEAH'' feedback feedback_perfect_jd2019.png|''PERFECT'' feedback feedback_super_jd2019.png|''SUPER'' feedback feedback_good_jd2019.png|''GOOD'' feedback feedback_ok_jd2019.png|''OK'' feedback feedback_bad_jd2019.png|''X'' feedback Feedback goldbad jd2019.png|Gold X feedback Star_glow_jd2019.png|Star Star_glow_plus_jd2019.png|Superstar Star_glow_plus_more_jd2019.png|Megastar Category:Just Dance Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Wii Category:Non-Fanon Category:2020